unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Davis Jr.
Real Name: Don Richard Davis Jr. Aliases: None known Wanted For: Rape Missing Since: August 20, 1996 Case Details: In January 1995 at Texas A&M University, a young woman was walking on campus at night when a man jogged past her. A few seconds later, he turned around and jogged past her again, this time saying "hello". She didn't think anything of it--until he grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. He then brutally raped her. Thirty minutes later, he had vanished. University police soon released a composite and description of him, whom they believed was a student who would probably strike again. Three months later, he attacked another student at knife point and raped her at a nearby field. The composites of the two men were identical and authorities feared that a serial rapist was on the loose. However, his description was rather generic and seemed to match any clean-cut student. A critical break came from the first victim. In November 1995, ten months after she was raped, she was shopping at a local grocery store. When she went to the checkout counter, she was shocked to realize the clerk was actually the rapist. She contacted the police who learned that he was Don Davis Jr. who was scheduled to graduate from A&M in the summer. He was questioned and photographed by investigators. When shown a picture, the second victim identified him as the rapist. Preliminary DNA testing showed with 90% certainty that he was the rapist. In January 1996, Davis was arrested and charged with aggravated sexual assault. His relatives, friends, and professors were shocked. However, the final DNA results were conclusive: he was a 1 in 5 billion match. He was released on $150,000 bail, with a court order to stay with his parents and observe a 10pm curfew. On August 20, 1996, six days before the start of the trial, he did not show up at his home and has not been seen since. His car was found abandoned at an airport in Little Rock, Arkansas, but he has still not been located. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 25, 1997 episode. It is not to be confused with that of Jack Davis Jr., the University of Indiana student found dead in a on-campus stairwell. Results: Captured. In January 1997, Davis was arrested in Dearborn, Michigan, for shoplifting. He gave a false identity and was released. By the time investigators discovered his true identity, he vanished once again. His father was charged and convicted of helping him escape and lying to police. Davis was finally arrested in Cleveland, Ohio in 2000 after being stopped for a traffic violation and fingerprints identified him as a fugitive. He was brought back to Texas where he pleaded guilty to the rapes. He claimed that he was high on methamphetamine at the time of the rapes. He was sentenced to 99 years in prison. He will not be eligible for parole until 2030. Links: * Don Davis Jr. on Unsolved Archive * Still searching * Accused rapist's father jailed for aiding escape * Parents of accused rapist file $25 million lawsuit against county, state, federal officers * Trial nears for suspected serial rapist * Houston man who admitted raping two women takes stand * Rape suspect takes stand * Rape defendant pleads guilty * Don Richard Davis vs. The State of Texas (2002) * Judge tosses lawsuit by rapist's parents * Don Davis Jr. on Texas Prison Inmates ---- Category:Texas Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Rape Category:School-Related Cases Category:Captured